Time Is Relative
by Shipper901
Summary: He lost count a long time ago. Every minute he can spare is spent in the grey room. They responded to a mysterious summons, only to witness a gruesome death. She has been hidden for longer than anyone could know. She is about to step into the light. The Void is calling, and time no longer has meaning. RESET long ago stole that sweet sorrow.
1. Prolouge

The figure was in the CORE, at the very center. He was surrounded by files and papers and a good many scientific instruments.

Sheets covered in equations floated before him, and he made frantic corrections and adjustments to each one before handing them to his companion, who stood off to one side.

The movements he made were precise, yet hurried, practiced, yet alien. Finally, he stood still. For one breath, two, until he had enough.

"Go find Alphys and Undyne, then go home... Everything will make sense soon."

The figure's companion hurried off, and he waited until she was gone. He summoned walls of bone, then took out a syringe.

His SOUL screamed in agony when he extracted the magic, and his own voice echoed. One to go...

When he had finished, he barely had strength to stand. He leaned on a bone, syringes held loosely in his right hand.

He waited two, three, ten minutes for Alphys and Undyne to arrive. Time was relative.

Any way it was, when they arrived, they were beyond worried. He looked weak, and shaky. Undyne healed him, and Alphys filed through the papers.

"Wh-what are these? I-I've not seen th-this detailed work in y-years."

"... Could you come over here for a second?"

"S-sure."

He leaned heavily on Undyne, one of the syringes now empty.

A second later, the other was too. Alphys and Undyne were none the wiser.

"I've been working on this for a long time... You two are the only ones I could trust... " His speech slurred, and he dropped down to his knees.

"Sorry for that... Imma bit... Dizzy."

The two of them crowded him, using mass amounts of healing magic.

"Take the files, and go to the caves in the cliffs at the edge of Snowdin... It'll make sense."

"Heh... You two better hold onto each other, or you're gonna get rather **bonely**."

"Sans... " Undyne chastised him lightly, but kept quiet.

"I'll warn you now, you and her will be the only ones to remember... For that, I'm sorry. " Sans laughed, the struggled to his feet. "It had to be done. But don't worry. "

"S-sans? You sh-should really s-sit back d-down." Alphys stuttered, trying to stableize him.

"I'll be back." He smiled at them, sadly, hopefully, and almost numbly.

"Back? Back from where?" Undyne commanded.

Sans pulled away from Alphys, dangerously close to the open edge of the walkway.

"Doesn't matter. " He stumbled back, Undyne jumping to catch him, and only barely succeeding. Another grin, but different. Like he knew something they didn't. "Time is relative."

With that, he pulled back and fell. A hoarse shout rang out, accompanied by a shocked gasp.

Then something strange happened. Something very, very strange. The world began spinning, and everything turned grey.

Then everything was black. Then... Blue?


	2. Missing Memories

Undyne leaped out of bed, panting. Everything seemed wrong. She shook as she grabbed her phone, and scrolled through contacts. Her eyes blurred as they reached one, as if trying to erase it.

A growl escaped Undyne, and she focused, to see the name... Sans?

"What?"

It seemed familiar, but she couldnt quite place it. She clicked on a different contact, and let it ring.

"Alph?"

"Uh, Do you f-feel like you're... f-forgetting somethi- someone?"

"Yea... I think, I think... We need to talk later."

Undyne glanced at her clock, and grabbed a sweater. There wasn't time to put on armour.

"S-sure.. how ab- about seven? P-probably at the, uh. The lab."

"That'll work. See ya, I guess."

Undyne hung up, pushing open the front door. Papyrus was messing with the training dummy. She had the feeling Sans wouldn't.. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Why a strange name would make her feel like that, she didn't know.

"HEY NERD!"

"UNDYNE! I WAS AFRAID YOU WOULD BE LATE! LAST TIME YOU SLEPT IN THIS LATE, YOU CAME OUT THREE MINUTES AFTER OUR NORMAL TIME!"

"Dude, how do you know when I get up?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN YOU TURN YOUR LIGHTS ON."

"Sure, Paps."

Undyne smirked, "Race ya."

Alphys gathered some papers from the floor, shuffling through them. She was sure they hadn't been there yesterday... Her coffee mug was empty, and there was no water in the pot. She sighed, and checked the time again. 6:30 and there had been no progress on her work.

A knock came on the door, and she pulled it open nervously.

"H-hey, Und-Undyne."

The taller monster pushed into the room, and her eyes latched on the pile of papers Alphys had been clearing.

"Hey, Alph. You any clue where these came from?"

"uh..."

Alphys took them, shuffling them around until she found a name.

"oh my god."

Undyne looked at the scientist, confused.

"Ohmy-Ohmygodhowdidinotremember"

"Woah," Undyne grabbed her shoulders, "Remember what, Al?"

She teared up, clutching the stack of loose-leaf like it was a life line.

"ohmygodhowcouldwelethimdothat."

" _Alphys_." Undyne looked her in the eyes, commanding her, almost, to talk.

"We.. we need t-to, um, go to th-the cliffs... at the edge of s-snowdin."

"Good. Grab your stuff and let's go."


End file.
